The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Erysimum plant, botanically known as Erysimum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lemon Zest’.
The new Erysimum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact pot-type Erysimum cultivars with early and freely flowering habit.
The new Erysimum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 of the Erysimum hybrida cultivar Sprite, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Erysimum hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Erysimum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Erysimum by terminal cuttings in Gensingen, Germany since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Erysimum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.